


Crush Me Like a Flower

by Tasyfa



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, POV Michael, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Set after S01E010. Title is a lyric from "Rusted By the Rain" by Billy Talent, which is a fixture in my Michael songs.Gifted to my drabble buddy Lire. <3~Tas





	Crush Me Like a Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lire_Casander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/gifts).



Yesterday, for all the wrecked and rekindled hope, had turned out okay. A nickname. A song. A friendly arm around his shoulders. An honest-to-God smile on his brother's face. Trading kisses instead of barbs. Shared comfort at the end of it. 

Today, an amiable drive home. Bickering as much as ever. A deepened friendship. 

Then? Alex. 

Walk away, turn around, take confession, and run. Same old pattern with a bigger sine wave; a peak when Alex had said what he wanted; the ultimate trough when he ran, shattering Michael's friendships in the process. 

All hail Captain Alex Manes, the Destroyer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr if you wish; same username. And yes, same Tasyfa as in the OG Roswell fandom once upon a time.   
> ~Tas


End file.
